Babysitters Nightmare
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: Vegeta has to babysit Goten, Pan, Trunks and Marron. But what he doesn't know what he got himself into. Four chibis + 1 babysitter = one heck of a nightmare. What's a babysitter to do? R&R please! *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Babysitter's Nightmare  
Written By Panny-Chan  
  
Summary: Vegeta has to babysit Goten, Pan, Trunks and Marron. But what he doesn't know what he got himself into. Pranks, time travel, pets, ect. What's a babysitter to do?  
  
Ages:  
9- Pan  
9- Marron  
10-Goten  
11- Trunks  
_______________  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
~scene changes~  
(me breaking into the story)  
  
Chapter 1: Lets Plan!  
  
Bulma, Krillin, Android 18 (or just 18), Goku, ChiChi, Gohan and Videl all decided to take a month long vaction in space.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to babysit these four?" A blue haired woman asked.  
  
"Yes i'm sure! I can control these brats!" Vegeta barked back to his wife.  
  
"Ok, but I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." Bulma said, shaking her head.  
  
"Bye daddy, have fun and don't kill anyone or go in my room! Oh course Pan and Marron can," A Bulma clone yelled. She gave a small 'you know what I mean' wink to Pan and Marron.  
  
"Bye princess. I won't, and the boys won't go in your room," Vegeta smirked.  
  
They all walked out the door going to the space craft.  
  
"Hey need any help Veg- ACK!" Goku chocked. A tight arm was around his neck. A short shrimpy weak arm.  
  
"Goku! I am not leaving you here with Vegeta! Last time I did you destroyed the West Wing!" ChiChi snapped at her husband.  
  
Bulma from the driver's seat, tapped on the windshield to get the kids attention. She gave a warning look to them, with ChiChi holding her frying pan in the background. Bra gave a small wink, and waved, helping the terror group get their supplies. Pan and Goten gave the tradtional Son puppy dog eyes, Marron looked inoccent and Trunks pointed to himself and shook his head no.  
  
The space group took off into the air, no clue what the terror of four had in store for Vegeta.   
  
Pan whispered something into Marron's ears. Marron smiled and nodded.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta sir, can we go play in Bra's room?" Marron asked.   
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Fine, just don't mess anything up or I'll have your heads and my little princess will have mine. I'll just stay here and toture the eldest brats." He turned to Goten and Trunks, and then pointed to the couch.  
  
Pan and Marron ran upstairs Pan to Bra's room, Marron to Trunks'.  
  
Vegeta smirked and hit play on the VCR. He then took the remote and hid it in the closet, where the boys couldn't reach it.   
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both boys screamed, as 'My Little Pony' started to play.  
  
Pan shook her head. "They never had a chance. Now where did Bra put that..." Pan's walkie talkie turned on.  
  
'Golden Pigtails to Frying Pan of Doom, Over'  
  
'Frying Pan of Doom here, how can I help you?'  
  
'Did you find anything? Over'  
  
'Nope, Mar- er Golden Pigtails.'  
  
'Say over, Over.'  
  
'Ok, Over'  
  
~MARRON IN TRUNKS' ROOM~  
  
Marron shook her head as she searched for something to scare the heaps off Vegeta. Marron chuckled, "Oh Veggie, you have no clue what you've gotten yourself into." Marron spotted something in the corner. She pulled out a little packet of fake blood.  
  
'Golden Pigtails to Frying Pan Of Doom. I've found something. Over'  
  
'Frying Pan of Doom here, I've found 4 super soakers. Over'  
  
'Well I found fake packets of blood. Over'  
  
'Golden Pigtails, meet me in Bra's room, Over.'  
  
Marron walked down the long hallway to Bra's room. On the way she passed the boy's watching 'My Little Pony.' * I wonder why they don't like 'My Little Pony', I think it's the best!* She shrugged and continued down to Bra's room. She passed on of Bulma's labs and saw a strange machine.  
  
'Golden Pigtails to Frying Pan of Doom, Over'  
  
'What did you find? Over'  
  
'A new secret weapen, just in case of an emergency. Over'  
  
'I like, stay there, I'll meet you there. Over'  
  
'How? You don't know where I am, Over'  
  
'Silly Golden Pigtails, I can sense, I am a sayian you know. Besides, you were taking to long. Over and Out.'  
  
Marron shook her head. *Panny your werid. I just don't get you.*  
  
~WHERE EVER PAN IS, SOME WHERE IN THE HALLWAY OF ****(sorry can't tell you yet, it might ruin future chapters)~  
  
Pan kicked a door. *Marron, this better be good. These super soakers aren't feathers ya know.* Pan continued down the hallway.  
  
"Marron!" Pan called out, running to one of her best friends.   
  
Marron turned to see Pan running toward her. "Panny, look what I found." She pointed to a machine in the corner. It was glowing a little, and was warm.   
  
"Wow! Cool! It's still warm, someone must have just used it." Pan shouted. Marron elbowed her in the throat, so Pan's yells wouldn't get Vegeta's attention.   
  
"Pan shutup! You don't want Vegeta to hear you, do you?!" Marron half scream half whispered.   
  
"No...But we have to snap Uncle Ten and Trunks' out of that movie. They look like zombies!" Pan looked at the floor.  
  
"Hey! Maybe we could use the machine to get our ultiment (spelling?) revenge on Vegeta. He'll pay for what he did to the them." Marron said.  
  
Pan started thinking, maybe the could bring someone back from the past, or even better, from the future. They coukd get the king of all pranksters to come and help them. Yes they could bring back the king.  
  
"Lets bring back the king of all pranksters, Mar." Pan suddenly spit out.  
  
"And who's that?" Marron wondered outloud.  
  
"A certain teenaged black hair person. From what daddy and Uncle Ten have told me, he wa the king of all pranks. We'll get Vegeta back, don't you worry your blonde little head off about it. Vegeta will be begging for mercy Mar. He'll be doing our every command. Oh how proud Daddy and Gramdpa G would be, and Bulma would be able to taunt him to kindom come." Pan explained.  
  
"Lets do it!" Marron shouted.  
  
Pan elbowed Marron in the throat, just as she had done to her. "Don't want Vegeta to hear do you?" Pan mimicked.  
  
Marron shot a death glare at Pan, but was returned with a meaner death glare from Pan.  
  
"Lets start planning." Pan said  
  
"Ya, let the fun begin." Marron rubbed her hands together.  
  
__________  
  
Wow! That was fun to type! review and tell me what ya thought. Heres a sneak peak to the next chapter:  
  
Vegeta opened the door. His eye's bulged out of his sockets at what he saw.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSS!" Vegeta scream at the top of his lungs. "IM GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND TIE YOU UP IN THE CLOSET!" 


	2. Lets Play A Game: Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, gt, but I do own my story  
  
Babysitter's Nightmare  
Written by: Panny-Chan  
Chapter 2: Lets Play a game: Revenge   
  
"So how are we going to get Vegeta into the room?" A confused Marron asked.  
  
"We've been over this 5 times already, you scream at the top of your lungs, Vegeta starts to come, we put the blood over us, at then you scream TRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKS,GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTEEEEENNNN,PPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! Vegeta asked what happened, you break down and cry, while you do that we take the super soakers and soak him to kingdom comes. He gets mad, goes super and we suppress our kis and run for our lives. Is that so hard to remember?" Pan asked, looking at Marron. "Marron?"   
  
Marron looked up,"Could you repeat that please. You lost me in the beginning."   
  
Pan stared wide eyed at Marron. "Forget it, you know the plan, now we just have to snap the two oh so powerful sayian boys out of 'My Little Pony'. Their minds must be turned to mush by now."   
  
Marron snorted, "'My Little Pony' doesn't turn brains to mush! It is a cute movie with cute ponies in it. Besides, now we can control the boys!"  
  
Pan blinked. "Alright what did you do the real Marron? Is she tied up in a closet some where?"  
  
Marron blushed. "NO! I am the real Marron! See!" She takes out a picture with the five chibis (Pan, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, and Marron) out of her pocket. "See?"  
  
Pan blinked twice. Se mentally slapped herself. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"  
  
Marron nodded. "Back to the plan. How do we snap them out of it? Maybe we could pour cold water all over them, then kick them in the ribs."  
  
Pan and Marron that for a moment. At the same time they both shouted, " PULL THE PLUG!" They both looked at each other and laughed. "Great minds think alike,"Pan said, winking.   
  
"But how? I mean my mommy always told me not to pull the plug out of the wall while it was turned on." Marron pouted, crossing her arms," or maybe we could get one of Bulma's robots to pull the plug for us...."  
  
"That's a great idea! You go to look for one, then we could program it to pull plug AFTER we summon the prank king!" Pan said, lowering her voice.   
  
"Let's just summon him now, so we can get it over with," Marron suggested.  
  
"Alright...Lets get this over with.." Pan mumbled.  
  
They walked in silence into Bulma's lab. The one thing on their mind's was revenge. Revenge on Vegeta for making Goten and Trunks suffer through 'My Little Pony,' treating everyone but Bulla without respect. Today, Vegeta would learn never to miss the next Generation of the Z Warriors. Today would be a day to go down in history.  
  
"Come on, let's get this over with," Pan once again mumbled.   
  
Marron didn't say anything, she just nodded. "How long ago is the 'Prank King' in the timeline?"  
  
Pan stroked her chin as if she had a beard. "Hmmm...." Pan stopped stroking for a minute and really put some thought into it. "It was when my dad was a teenager, so I think it might have been about 15 years ago...(10 years when pan was 4, and pans 9, so id say about 15 years. Is that right?)  
  
"Wow! Your dad's old!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
Pan shot her a look that shut up Marron very quickly. "Well my dad's younger then your dad so there! Naaah!" Pan stuck her tongue out at Marron, and took her finger and pulled down on her left eye, so you could see the red of it.   
  
Marron glared at Pan. She kicked her in the shin and hardened her glare.   
  
"Ow! What was that for?!?!" Pan whispered loudly.  
  
"Come on, how do we work this machine," Marron angrily whispered.   
  
"Ok, you go over there and plug it in." Pan instructed.   
  
"Ok, fine," Marron walked over to the other side of the room. She carefully picked up the plug, and pushed it into the wall.   
  
The machine glowed green for a second, but then lot all its power.  
  
"Um....maybe it has to power up first?" Pan suggested.   
  
They machine glowed red, then purple, then back to its normal color. The button's lit up green. It was ready to be used.   
  
"I think you were right. " Marron agreed.   
  
"Will you please come over here and help me?" Pan asked, waving her hands continually asking for Marron to get her butt over to the machine.   
  
Marron waddled over to the machine. "Um.." Marron thought for a moment..." Here, this button." Marron pushed the last button.   
  
The machine glowed silver. 'How many years ago would you like to bring someone back from?'  
  
Marron typed in 11,115 years accidentally.   
The machine started to malfunction. 'Brrrripp.' The machine glowed purple, and short ugly purple and white thing appeared. It had a giant white tail.   
  
Marron panicked. She took her finger from the bottom button to the top button. The machine continued malfunction, it glowed green, and a green being appeared. It was green (duh!) and had a large green tail.   
  
This time, pan panicked. She pressed random buttons. The machine started to heat up. It glowed pink, and a short pink being appeared. The machine continued to heat up.   
  
BOOM! The whole machine blew up, leaving Pan and Marron in a room, with three ugly, powerful beings. The lights flickered on and off, but finally stayed off.   
____________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta quickly ran out of gravity room. He looked around for the girls ki. But instead he sensed three enormous kis, with two weak kis in one room.  
  
Vegeta opened the door. His eye's bulged out of his sockets at what he saw.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSS!" Vegeta scream at the top of his lungs. "IM GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND TIE YOU UP IN THE CLOSET!"   
  
Vegeta stomped off toward to the kis.   
  
"What could those two little brats do in less them one hour?" Vegeta muttered under his breathe.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are we?" The purple and white creature asked.  
  
The other two creatures just nodded.  
  
Pan was the first to speak. "Welcome to the future. May I ask, who are you?"   
  
The three beings smirked and took a few steps toward the girls.   
  
Marron and Pan took a few steps backward. They were officially freaked out. The were back to back, in a house with no lights, stuck in a dark room, with three unknown creatures. Who wouldn't be freaked out?  
  
Pan formed a ki ball to get some light in the room.   
  
Pan looked at the creatures. Two out of the three were just as tall as the girls were.  
  
"I'm going to ask again, who are you?" Pan asked.   
  
"Who says we have to answer you?" The green being asked.   
  
The two other creatures agreed, taking another five steps forward.  
  
Pan and Marron took another five steps backward.   
  
"If you don't answer us, I'll scream and Vegeta will come running in, and he'll beat you up! So you three better answer us!" Marron said.  
  
"Fine, we'll tell." The green being said.  
  
The purple and white creature took a few steps forward. " I am Freiza."  
  
"I am Cell," the green creature added.   
  
"And I'm Buu. Kid Buu." The pink creature snarled through his teeth.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Wow! That was a fun chapter to write! Review please. And if you have any ideas for the story feel free to post them! Oh and Bulla is what I'm now calling Bra, because that's Bra's name in North America. Don't forget to review! 


	3. On TO Plan B

Babysitter's Nightmare

Written By: BulmaPoisonousFood 

Disclaimer: If I say I don't own it, can I keep my money? I don't own it!

I made the ages, 9- Pan, 9-Marron, 10-Goten, 11-Trunks so all of them lived through Buu! Don't ask why, I just did. 

"talking"  
*thinking*  
~scene changes~  
(me breaking into the story)

'_walkie talkie conversation.'_

Walkie Talkie Names:

Golden Pigtails - Marron

Frying Pan of Doom - Pan

Vegetable-Head - Vegeta

FoodAHolic - Goten

Boxer Boy - Trunks

Blue Haired Goddess - Bra

(Don't worry, these screen names will all be used.)  


Chapter Three: On To Plan B

Last Time: "I am Freiza." " I am Cell." "I am Buu, Kid Buu."

______________

Pan and Marron took once glance at each other and screamed bloody murder. The two girls took a couple of steps backwards. Marron fumbled with the door knob. She flung it open, and ran as fast as her half Cyborg legs could carry her. At her heels was a 1/4 Sayian also running for dear life.

Freiza grunted something, as he Cell and Kid Buu all went after the two chibi girls. 

Pan and Marron ran, until Marron ran into a "brick wall." Pan not being able to stop in time, ran into Marron. 

"Ow," Marron rubbed her nose and looked up at the "brick wall." "Hehe....Hi Mister Vegeta Sir."

"What have you brats done?" Vegeta snarled through his teeth. 

"Um....nothing." Pan lied, putting her hand behind her head. 

"You did something! Don't you go and lye to me Brats!" Vegeta hollered a the two chibis, picking them up by the front of their shirts. 

"Alright, alright, webroughtbackFriezaCellandBuufromthepast!" Pan and Marron said in a unison, without taking a breath.

"You what? You are both stupid! How could you be so careless as to bring back the three last villains we have faced....err well....you were only alive for one. But that's not the point!" Vegeta through his arms up into the air and sighed. The two girls landed with a little 'plop' onto the floor. They scrambled behind Vegeta hearing a voice.

"Ya, but maybe it's time for a rematch." Vegeta looked up to see a short purple freak who looks like he's a female that wears makeup.

"Well if it isn't makeup boy." Vegeta smirked as he took his battle stance.

"I've killed you once monkey prince, I can kill you again." Freiza laughed with his girly voice, also taking battle. 

Vegeta smirked, "I've mastered something that will make a shiver run up your spine." Vegeta burst out in his first super sayian form. "I can go even further then this." Vegeta laughed as Freiza slowly backed up. 

"You couldn't kill us, not when we have your little chibis." Freiza laughed, holding up two girls by the back of there shirts.

"Give them back! This is between you and me!" Vegeta barked, taking a step forward.

"Let me think for a moment...No." Freiza laughed at the sayian prince..(Wait.... if he's married to Bulma, and have kids, wouldn't that make him king? I mean come on, Bra should be princess while Trunks should be Prince....Err...back to the plot of the story..) "Maybe I should kill them. Yes I think I will." 

"You wouldn't! I won't let you...you....err.....Ugly thingy!" Marron screamed at the ugly being holding her.

"Ya! Besides you have bad breath." Pan commented.

Freiza scowled at the chibis and threw them into the nearby walls. He charged up his death beam and shot it. It hit Pan and Marron dead on. Their kis instantly lowered away into nothing.

Vegeta also dropped dead as the beam went right through his heart.

~ In the Real World~

"BULMA'S GONNA KILL ME!" Vegeta screamed, sitting up drenched in sweat. He quickly looked around to see he was asleep on the couch. In the room next to him my little pony was playing. He got up and walked into the room. Their he saw two boys eyes wide open staring at the TV. 

Wondering where the girls were, he searched for their kis. *Bingo.* He smirked as he entered his little princess' room. 

Pan looked up to see Vegeta. Pan backed up into the door.

__

'Frying Pan of DOOM to Golden Pigtails, meet me in you know where. I might be a little late though... Vegetable-Head as found me out. I repeat Vegetable-He...Hey! Give me back me walkie talkie! Put me down!!! Marron!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!'

~Trunks'Room_~_

Marron grabbed the packets of blood and ran for dear life. She lowered her ki as she entered the ventilation system. *Please don't find me. Please don't find me* Marron thought as she thought of what Vegeta might do if he found out that they were going to bring someone back from the past.

Marron gulped as she heard footsteps underneath her. She tensed up, and lowered her ki even more. 

*Don't find me.* Marron continued to think over and over again until the foot steps became fainter and fainter.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE GRAVITY ROOM! I'D RATHER WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!" She heard Pan scream from down the hall. Marron stayed where she was for a few moments, really letting it sink in. "I'm the only one left! I need to rescue my friends! Plan A bombed, Vegeta found out before we could get machine, so on to Plan B! I'm going to need recruits. It's time to plan how to save them...Again." 

Marron raced through the vents until she heard 'My Little Pony.' She opened up the vent and slipped on to the floor. Carefully she walked behind the television and pulled all the plugs. 

With a blink of an eye, the TV was off. Marron walked around the TV, she glanced at the boys, but they were still staring at blank TV. Marron smirked. She walked up to Trunks and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Marron did the same thing to Goten. 

"Ewwwwwww!!!!!!" Trunks and Goten screamed, while blushing.

Goten got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. He turned on the water, got a big bar of soap and scrubbed for dear life. Trunks also ran to the bathroom, and pushed Goten out. Trunks came back out with a big red cheek from scrubbing to hard. Their was silence.

"Hey where's Pan?" Goten asked, looking around.

Marron sighed. She told the boys everything, from Vegeta putting on 'My Little Pony' to him putting Pan in the gravity room.

"So your saying my dad means business?" Trunks asked.

Marron nodded. "Yup, he means business."

Goten looked at Marron then at Trunks, then back to Marron. He turned to his best friend. "Trunks, let's use Gotenks one last time."

_____________

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I didn't know where to go from Kid Buu. Without Goku there, everyone might be dead. The Gotenks thing...Well I'm watching DBZ right now. Oh well review please!


	4. Gotenks Emerges

Babysitter's Nightmare

Written By: BulmaPoisonousFood 

Disclaimer: Lets sing a song:

I love you

You love me

I own nothing 

of Dragon Ball Z

So don't go and sue me

cause if you do

I'll shove my 

hand down your throat

Chapter Five: Gotenks Emerges....Well Almost

Last Time: "Trunks, let's use Gotenks one last time."

____________

Trunks stared at his best friend as if he had grown a second head. "Fine. But let's just hope Gotenks doesn't get to cocky."

Marron rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, we don't have all day long!" 

The two boys nodded. 

"Fu..." The moved forward.

"Sion..." The moved their legs into the position,

"HA!" and finally touched fingers....err almost touching fingers.

The bright fading away, and standing there was Gotenks.... 

Marron stared at the boy in front of her. "Gotenks!?" Marron screamed.

"Hehe....Hi." Gotenks wasn't his normal skinny self...he was his happy fat self.

Marron groaned. *Why me Dende? Why me!! When my mom comes back, you better start looking for a guardian to take your place!* 

Gotenks started to run, but then became tired after five steps. "I'm ready for a good fight!" Gotenks flexed his fat muscles. 

"First, your not fighting anyone, just rescuing Pan, and second, your not going to get very far being that fat! Now unfuse and try it again." Marron frowned at the boy in front of her. 

"I don't know how to unfuse.. Besides, we have to wait an hour and half before I can fuse again...." Gotenks smirked knowing he'd won. 

Marron sighed. "Fine, we'll wait."

The last two words rang into Gotenks ears. 'We'll wait.' *She might have won the battle, but the war has just began.* "How about, no? I'm older then you, so we're going to do what I say. Besides, you don't even fight! Who knows what kind of things Veggie-Head will do to her."

Marron lowered her eyes to meet Gotenks. "We will wait and make a plan. Got it? I can always turn on 'My Little Pony' again...." 

Gotenks also lowered his eyes to meet Marrons. "Fine. You won this battle, but the war has just begun."

Marron smiled at her victory. "Fine, now sit down and wait. Hey I know, let's play some cards!"

Gotenks rolled his eyes, and grunted something like a 'yes, or yeah,' something along those lines. But then changed his mind and went to get something to eat. 

Ten minutes later, Gotenks emerged from the kitchen with 10 happy meal cheese burgers, 10 things of fries, and 1 extra large Sprite. "Ok, let's play cards!" Gotenks smiled as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

~ 45 Hands Later~

"Come on Mar, best 3 out 48?" Gotenks begged the half Cyborg girl. 

"No... I won 45 hands, get over it." 

Gotenks stood up, put his right hand on his hip, and pointed one finger at the blonde headed girl. "Marron! I want a re-."

At that time, Gotenks unfused into the two boys again. 

"match..." Trunks finished his sentence. 

Marron smirked. Knowing they had to wait another hour before the two boys could fuse again, Marron dealt another hand of 'Go Fish.' She had won 45 hands, while Gotenks had won a whole 3.What can they say? Everyone has their weakness' and strong points, and well, 'Go Fish' _is_Marrons strong point. 

"Are those fries?" Goten asked, shoveling the last of the fries into his mouth. "MMMmmmMM. Salty."

~1 Hour Later~

Scores:

Marron: 47

Goten: 31

Trunks: 23

"Alright boys, you can fuse again. Now this time, please get it right." Marron put both of her hands on her hips and did a smirk that would send a shiver down even Vegeta's spine. 

They nodded and once again, preformed the fusion dance. 

Marron watched with interest. Once again, the bright light overtook the room, and in the middle of it, was perfect fusion of two boys, Goten and Trunks, transformed into.... *drum rolls and a red carpet rolls out* Gotenks!

Marron smiled at the two boys. "Are you ready Gotenks?" 

Gotenks did a few 'Sayiaman poses. "I'll bring her back, alive. You just wait and see." With that spoken and done, Gotenks took off down the hallway towards the Gravity Room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Marron cried taking off running after the fused being. 

Gotenks slowed down until Marron reached his side.

They walked in silence until the two chibi kids came to a silver grayish door. Gotenks punched in a code... being half Vegeta's son and all. 

The door slowly opened, but nobody was in there. 

Gotenks faced became red, and steam started to come out of his ears. He stood in front of another silverish grayish door. Getting mad, he did the one thing he could think of. Kamehameha 

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks spit out about ten ghosts. "I want that door down! Now go!" 

The Ghosts all flew into the door, creating a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, the whole door had completely vanished. It had been vaporized by the explosion of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack

"Come on, let's go." Gotenks nodded his head toward the door.

"Uh huh." Marron was still impressed by the ghosts, and paid no attention what so ever to Gotenks.

Gotenks rolled his eyes as he grabbed Marron's hand and headed toward Pan's ki.

"Gotenks, where are we?" A dazed Marron asked. 

"We're heading to where Pan is. I just hope dad doesn't become a road block."

"Oh, ok." Was all Marron could say. 

~In A Dark Corner~

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you'll a challenge on the way to Kakarrot's brat's brat." Vegeta started to laugh as he carefully slipped ahead of the two kids he was to be babysitting. 

~Back to The Chibis~

"Did you hear laughter in the corner?" Gotenks asked.

"Nope, it was just your over active imagination." Marron responded.

"Oh ok.... wait! Hey! I don't have an over active imagination!" Gotenks confirmed.

"Sure you don't." Marron once again responded. 

Marron and Gotenks walked in silence. 

"Hey Gotenks?"

"Ya Marron?" Gotenks looked down at the blonde headed half human half cyborg girl. 

"I didn't say anything." Marron gave him an odd look.

"I said it you idiot!" 

Both kids looked up to see a blacked haired, spandex wearing sayian King....well Prince since Vegeta-Sei was destroyed and he would become king of nothing other then 6 sayians not including himself. 

"Dad! No it's Vegeta! Dad! Vegeta! Dad! Vegeta!" Gotenks started to argue with himself.

"Shut up!" Vegeta barked to his half son, while the other half belonged to his rival's youngest son. 

Gotenks straightened up and glared at his father. 

"You going to fight me, whether you like it or not brat." Vegeta said, taking his battle stance with his famous smirk.

"Fine. I've been itching for a good fight any how." Gotenks copied going into his battle stance.

Marron shrugged as she ran ahead to get Pan out of the Gravity Rooms' changing area.

__________________

Well there's chapter four for you. The next chapter might be the last one, I already have what the ending is going to be like. Review please! 


	5. You What?

Babysitter's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ! All I own is my four gt tapes, 3 action figures, and 3 dbz magazines. 

"talking"  
*thinking*  
~scene changes~  
(me breaking into the story)

'_walkie-talkie conversation' _

Chapter Five: You What?!?

Last Time: Marron shrugged as she ran ahead to get Pan out of the Gravity Rooms' changing area.

________________

Marron took a glance backwards. She spotted Gotenks and Vegeta going head to head. Not wanting to get caught in the fight, Marron charged ahead.

Marron looked around. There was a kitchen, an infirmary, a changing room, weaponry, ect. Marron pushed open the door labeled with 'Changing Room.' *Wait....If I could just push open the door, then why couldn't Pan?* Marron shrugged off the thought. Not wanting to take any chances, Marron took off one of her shoes and put in the door. 

"Pan?" Marron called out. She had sensed Pan's ki was close. She received no answer. "Pan?" She called again, still receiving no answer. 

Sensing out Pan's ki, she looked around a racket of Blue spandex. There she saw a young Pan tied down with a big pink shirt on a chair, with a sock in her mouth and duck tape covering it. 

Marron bit her lower lip trying to not to laugh at the sight. Marron could no longer hold it, she burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! Pink really is your color Panny." Marron had laughed so hard, so was rolling on the floor clutching her hurting sides. 

Even behind the pink shirt, Marron could feel a glare burning into her forehead. Marron sat up, wiping away tears of laughing so hard. 

She quickly untied Pan and tore of the duck tape. Just as she did, Pan spit out an extremely wet sock. 

"Vegetable-Head is gonna pay the ultimate price for that little stunt." Pan spat out. "I have the perfect plan too.." Pan whispered her plan to the blonde headed girl.

"I need to find my walkie-talkie." Pan paused as she looked around, her eyes never meeting up Marron's. 

~Gotenks and Vegeta~

Gotenks and Vegeta were no longer fighting, instead having a small competition. Gotenks lowered his eyes toward Vegeta, Vegeta just smirked. They were standing opposite of each other, Vegeta against the wall. 

"Ha! Rock beats scissors." Gotenks smirked. They had been battling for about 20 minutes now. 

"Let's play again!" Vegeta spat out at his half son.

"Fine! But when I win again, don't go crying to mom now." Gotenks laughed right into Vegeta's face.

Having enough of Gotenks cocky attitude, Vegeta punched the lavender and blacked haired bow right between the eyes.

"OW! What was that for?" Gotenks asked, rubbing between his eyes.

"For being a Baka!" Vegeta informed the rock-paper-scissors champion. 

"I'm not a Baka!" Gotenks screamed, powering up to his super sayian form. 

"You're right, your not a Baka, Bakarrot....err... I mean Kakarrot is, instead I'm gonna call you..." He paused, "A brat."

Gotenks flinched. "I'm not brat either!" Gotenks powered up to his ascended super sayian form. 

Vegeta smirked. "Fine then, let's have a little spar. And yes, you are a brat." 

"Fine! I'll kick you a--" Without finishing his statement, Gotenks unfused into two half sayian half human boys.

Goten looked at Trunks, Trunks looked at Goten. 

~Pan and Marron~

"Ok, do you have the punch?" Pan asked. She and Marron were standing in the kitchen, ready for war with Vegeta. They had lost two battles, but the war has just begun. 

"Check," Marron smiled, while Pan checked off punch on her list of supplies needed. 

"Um..." Pan ran her finger down the list. She smirked mischievously. "Water guns." 

"Check."

"Water balloons." 

"Here." 

"That's all of it. Now to find the boys..." Pan trailed off as the Chestnut's only child turned on her walkie-talkie. 

Marron nodded as Pan also took out her walkie-talkie. *I still can't believe Veggie-Head stashed Pan's walkie-talkie in the fridge....*

There was a long moment of silence between the two girls, each staring down at their walkie-talkies. Another moment passed before Pan opened her mouth to speak. About three minutes later the words flew out of her mouth.

"I'll come in contact with Goten,'' She paused, "While you come in contact with Trunks." 

Marron never said a word, only nodded at her raven haired friend. She turned on her walkie-talkie. 

'_Golden Pigtails to Boxer boy. Over'_

'Boxer boy here, over.'

'Where are you? Over'

' I'm near the gravity room with my dad. Over.'

'Ok, where's Go...err I mean FoodAHolic?' 

'He's...' Trunks paused as he looked around. 'Eating my dad's stash of food in the GR. Over'

'Where's your dad? Over'

'He's a little **busy **_at the moment, over.' _

'Ok, meet me in the west wing kitchen now, over and out.'

~Pan's Conversation~

__

'Frying Pan of Doom to FoodAHolic, over.'

'FoodAHolic,' there was a pause, 'here,' another pause, then a crunch, 'over.'

'Let me guess.... Vegeta's kitchen in the GR? Over.' 

'How'd you guess? Over' Another crunch could be heard.

' _I have my ways,' She paused this time, 'Meet me in the west wing kitchen. Over and out.'_

Pan turned off her walkie-talkie, looking at the half human girl. Both girls giggled as they put Pan's plan into action. 

~Trunks and Goten~

"Come on Goten! We're heading toward the kitchen anyway!" Trunks Vegeta Briefs was trying to pry Goten Son away from the refrigerator. 

"No! I might get hungry before we get there." The youngest Son boy told the oldest Briefs child. 

"Come on!" He grabbed Goten's feet and started to drag him away, but Goten wasn't dumb, he grabbed the rimming of the fridge, refusing to let go. 

Ding Ding Ding! Round One: Goten Son Vs Trunks Briefs!

"Come on..." He pulled the Son's feet harder. 

"No!" Goten gripped harder.

Trunks got fed up, he pulled as hard has he could. Since his best friend was equally matched with power, he held on with all his strength. Trunks pulled the fridge out of the wall. 

"Trunks! You broke it!" Goten exclaimed, looking down at the broken fridge. 

"That'll teach you to hold on to it then." Trunks crossed his arms and smirked, a smirk that would even make Vegeta proud....until he saw the fridge. 

Vegeta chose that exact time to walk into their little refrigerator battle. He felt proud of that smirk, well.... up until he looked at Goku's youngest sons face.

"BRATS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY REFRIGERATOR?" Vegeta blew his top. He wasn't mad.. oh no.. He was pissed, very pissed.

Trunks and Goten took one look at each other and ran as fast as their half sayian legs could carry them. 

The rounded the corner and ran right into to the girls, who were standing in the kitchen.

"Why are you guys running so fast?" Marron asked, making a confused face. 

"Veg..." Goten huffed a breathe of air, "eta.." 

"My dad's coming." Trunks breathed out. 

Pan and Marron looked at each other.

"Battle stations!" Marron cried out.

The girls ran behind the counter. They locked and loaded.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. They felt a hand wrap around their necks, and their feet no longer touched the floor. 

"Pan! Turn off your walkie-talkie and hide it!" Marron whispered angrily. 

"Alright," Pan was just about to switch it off, but was stopped by a voice. 

__

'Pan! Don't turn it off! It's Blue Haired Goddess.'

'Bra? Err... I mean Blue Haired Goddess. Where are you?' 

'I can't tell you. I got to go, see you soon.' 

Pan looked rather confused. *Bra said see you soon... Are we going to space?* 

Marron nudged Pan right in the ribs. She nodded to her, Pan nodded back in response. 

"Ready....set....fire!" Pan cried out.

They each went to one side of the counter and started throwing water balloons full of red punch.

"Brats!" Vegeta threw down the boys, who grabbed ketchup and mustard off of the table. 

Vegeta lunged at the girls, jus to be met with a giant blast of red punch from a water gun. He tumbled backwards, but caught his balance. Getting mad, he fired energy blasts at them. 

"I suggest you stop." Trunks said. He was behind his father holding mustard, with Goten by his side holding the ketchup. 

Vegeta turned around, his blood boiled as mustard and ketchup danced around his face and through the kitchen. 

Mustard nailed Marron right between the eyes, while ketchup was squirted all over Pan's face. Each girl grabbed some of the balloons and tossed them across the kitchen. 

Pan's water balloon hit Trunks face, as the punch dripped down his shirt. Marron's hit Vegeta in the back of the head. 

The chibi's and their babysitter's were throwing balloons, with punch coming out of the water guns. Mustard and ketchup were flying around the kitchen. Vegeta was throwing pickles he'd gotten out the refrigerator. 

"VEGETA! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A very pissed off voice rang in the kitchen.

All of them looked up. What they saw wasn't a very pretty site. 

A blued haired women was there, glaring at them with her arms crossed. In the background was a raven haired women with a frying pan, and a yellow haired woman. A clone of the blue haired woman also walked in. 

"Hehe..." Trunks was the first to speak. " Hi mom?" 

Bulma glared at her son. She marched over to her husband. "What is going on here?!?!?" She put her face inches away from his.

"Why are you home woman?" Vegeta gritted his teeth. 

"We forgot the food capsules," She pointed to the table with piles of capsules on it. Knowing she wasn't getting an answer, the blue haired woman spoke up. "Vegeta, you can clean up this mess, sleep on the couch for a month, eat my cooking for three weeks and you can't have the gravity room for two weeks." 

She turned to her son. "As for you Trunks...You can help clean up this mess, eat my cooking for three weeks also, you can't play with **_anyone_** for two weeks and you have to spend three hours in the Gravity Room with your father." 

Then she turned to Pan and Marron. " You two can help clean this mess and get punishments from your parents." 

Goten had slowly slinked away, until BAM! Chi-Chi's frying pan connected with Goten's head. "GOTEN SON! YOU CLEAN THIS MESS UP! YOU CAN'T PLAY FOR TWO WEEKS, AND CAN ONLY HAVE A NORMAL HUMANS SERVING WORTH OF FOOD FOR FOUR WEEKS!" Chi-Chi's frying pan connected with his head a few more times. 

Gohan stepped forward for his daughter. "You get the same punishment's as Goten Pan." 

Goten and Pan looked at each other, they both nodded. 

Krillin and 18 stepped forward. "Marron, your grounded for 3 weeks, and eat Master Roshi's cooking for that time." 

Bra spoke up this time. " I told you we'd be seeing you soon." 

Vegeta had only grunted, grabbed a broom and swept the floor. 

The chibi's sighed as they were handed mops, brooms, dust pans, and other cleaning tools. This was going to be a long summer. A **VERY** long summer.

The End...For Now. 

______________

Did you like it? I had the ending all planned and everything. Please review, and tell me what ya thought of the story, I might even make a sequel if I feel up to it. I just need to update some of my other stories.


End file.
